Calling all murders
by Serene Lunar Echo
Summary: what happens when the D.A's office give the team 3 interns and one of them is out to kill one of the team. Read an find out. hc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't not own CSI Miami, I do however, own Kathryn, Victoria and Nathan. This is my first CSI Miami so I hope you all like it.

Horatio Caine stood in his office, his hands on his hips and looking around at his colleagues. His black dress pants were adorned with a teal dress shirt, his black sunglasses were hanging off the pocket in the front. He ran a callused hand through his rusty red hair. His blue eyes glanced over each member of the team. Alexx Woods sat to the left of Horatio, her ebony eyes focused on him and a hint of smile on her mocha coloured lips. She was dressed in a white blouse and black dress pants, her hands holding on to a cup of chai tea. Across from her sat Calleigh, a smile on her peaches and cream skin. That smile in Horatio's opinion could brighten up any day. She was in a blue silk dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her blonde hair in a ponytail. She had a pair of tan pants on and was munching away on what appeared to be an Eat-More bar. Eric sat next to Calleigh. The tall Hispanic man, looked like he had not seen a razor in a few days, his hair askew. A hunter green shirt and black pants matched his skin color.

"H, what are we doing her so early," said Eric, rubbing a hand over his face.

Horatio smiled, "Well Eric, the D.A.'s office has decided that with the rising crime rate we need more investigators. They want us to take interns. There are going to be three of them. One for each of us has one and Alex, you will work with them all."

"An intern," laughed Calleigh in her southern drawl, her eyes blinking to grasp the concept.

Eric started to laugh, "Hey H, what do they think, were getting old or something?"

"Probably. I have the files on the tree of them and a picture. Calleigh you will be taking Victoria. Eric, you will be taking Nathan. I will be taking Kathryn," spoke Horatio, his voice deep and warm. He handed out files to each member on the interns to the group.

Alexx stood up and leaned over to see Horatio flip through the pictures and bio of the group. He stopped a few pages in and stared at a picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue/green eyes. He read her info and turned to Alexx, showing her the picture.

"Is that one of the interns? She doesn't look no older than 21?" questioned Alexx, taking a good look at the picture.

"It's because she isn't 21. She's 19," he replied. He than put the file down and spoke, "What have you guys found out about your interns?"

"Mine is 22, has his masters in chemistry already and biology," said Eric putting his file down on the table.

Calleigh voiced her information, "Mine's 23, and says here she has a masters in math and physic. God, what kind of people are they sending us?"

"I don't know but they are going to be here in half an hour so lets get ready," stated Horatio, grabbing his file and putting it away in the cabinet. The others followed suit and walked out the door, Alexx leaving first, followed by Eric. Calleigh waited for Horatio.

"Hey Cal, what can I do for you?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"What are you doing tonight?" Calleigh asked him.

"Nothing why?" replied Horatio, leaning on his desk, small smile on his face.

"Well I have a dinner with my family tonight and I was wondering if you could come. My mother would like to meet you, having heard so much about you from my daddy," said Calleigh, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Horatio wondered if her mother also heard about him from the little blonde herself.

Calleigh waited for her boss to answer. Yes she knew she liked Horatio from the first time she saw him, and trying to ignore the feelings were getting harder each day. She prayed to God that he would say yes. She did not want to have to deal with her family alone.

"Sure Calleigh. I'll come. Talk to me later about it all right. We have to go greet some interns," answered Horatio, Calleigh took a deep breath at his answer. He stood up and opened the door for Calleigh. She walked in front of him and gave a warm smile.

"Thanks, Horatio," she said with the deepest of sincerity. Horatio watched as she walked down the hall. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"I have got it bad," he said to himself. He opened his door and walked down the hall of headquarters.

When he got to the coffee room, hysterical laughter could be heard from more than one of his team members. He slowly slipped in to see a young man, about 22, with tan hair and startling green eyes, a piercing in his left eyebrow. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and white wife beater shirt.

"… And I told the professor that I wasn't needed and he started to go red in the face," the man commented, causing everyone to go into another gale of laughter. Alexx looked up to see Horatio with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Horatio. We were just listening to Nathan. He is one of the interns," said Alexx, stepping out of the way for the two men to meet. Horatio stared at Nathan, than extended his hand for a handshake. Nathan took it and held it firm.

"Horatio Caine," he simply stated.

"Nathan Manqué," Nathan replied, and then sat down beside a blue cup of coffee.

"Nathan?" asked Horatio, "Do you know when the other two interns are coming?"

"I only know that Victoria is coming in about two minutes. I don't know about Kathryn. So your guess is as good as mine," replied Nathan shrugging his shoulders. Just as Nathan predicted, a tall girl with dark brown hair slipped into the coffee room. Dressed in royal blue dress pants, a violet silk dress shirt and tan high heels, the girl gave off the air of pride and confidence. Calleigh was the first one to speak.

"Hi, you must be one of the new interns. I'm Calleigh," she said sweetly, extending her hand out, and offering a warm smile. The young lady looked at it cautiously and then took it in her own.

"Victoria Heat," she replied softly. Victoria looked around and caught Nathan's glance, she returned with a glare.

Eric leaned over and whispered, "What the hell did you do to her? I have never gotten a glare that bad"

Nathan only blushed and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that," Eric said. He looked up only to see Horatio, Victoria and Calleigh talking.

"I caught her ummm kind of changing at the campus one day. She has not forgiven me yet."

Eric let out a low laugh and patted the young boy on the back. "You are so dead."

The room fell into a rhythm with the groups talking. The glass door opened and the back of a blonde head came into view.

"Thank you, I uhh think I will be fine on my own now," came a soft voice. The person walked back and with the black pointer boots that Alexx and Calleigh could see, tripped over the edge of the door frame, falling back.

With lightning fast reflexes, Horatio through his arms out and caught the young lady. Her eyes were closed tightly ready for the impact that never came. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at Horatio, who in turn looked at her. A deep red crossed her cheeks as Horatio helped her up, with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz," she said with a laugh. Horatio laughed along with her. She was dressed in black with pink pin stripe dress pants, a white dress shirt. Her hair was a dirty blonde with streaks of copper and light blonde. She had blue eyes.

Alexx watched a Calleigh narrowed her eyes at the young girl. 'Jealousy baby is not going to get you anywhere,' thought Alexx.

"I'm Horatio Caine," said Horatio as he introduced himself.

"Dear god you're my boss. Anyway I'm Kathryn Sucre. I am really sorry I am late. I swear that if that cab had not gotten in front of me I would have been on time. I swear," she said in a rushed tone.

Horatio gestured for her to have a seat next to Nathan and Victoria. Kathryn walked quietly over to the other two and took the seat to the left of Nathan.

"Since I'm sure that they did not tell you who you would be working under I will tell you. Nathan you will be working with Eric, Victoria you will be working with Calleigh and Kathryn you will be working with me. You all will submit weekly reports of what you did over the course of the week. We will be hiring only two of you so make sure that you do those reports are done on time. Understand?" asked Horatio, his eyes glancing at the young interns faces. He looked at each one for a few moments and moved on to the next. He stopped on Victoria for a moment and when she shook her head in a nodding approval.

Suddenly Horatio felt a buzzing sensation on his hip. He grabbed his pager and looked down. He grimaced at what the words showed ' 2 Dead Bodies.' He looked up at everyone else.

"Looks like the newbies will be coming with us today on the field to watch. Okay people lets move on out," and with that he turned and walked out the door.

So how was it? Did you like it? Hit the review button and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own CSI Miami, but I do own Nathan, Victoria and Kathryn.

Horatio and his team stopped at the entrance way into their new crime scene. The call was from a janitor from a high school. From what Horatio could see was a girl on the three-meter diving board, another in the lifeguard chair.

Horatio stepped forward and turned to his team, "Okay people you know what to do. Kathryn, Nathan, Victoria, you will stick with me today." With that he lead the interns around the pool. This would just be their first test on the real thing.

Calleigh looked over the blonde girl; she lay face down against the board, her hair spilling over the end. A bullet wound was in her back and in her shoulder. Calleigh looked around and noticed dark red fibre on the chain hanging around the girl's neck. She carefully placed it in a small plastic back, labelled it and put it in her back. Hour after hour Calleigh worked diligently.

Horatio, and the three younger ones walked around the outside, not disturbing anything. He turned to the group and stared at them for a moment and his lips pressed into a scowl.

Victoria tilted her head to the side and looked around.

"Can anyone of you tell me where else there is going to be evidence?" asked Horatio, placing his hand on his black pants clad hips.

Before anyone could answer, Kathryn was already talking, "Two places, in the pool and the locker room. Most likely the killer was in there with the victim."

Horatio nodded his head, and turned his head so he did not see the look pass between Kathryn and Victoria. The continued to glare at one another and moved along with Horatio. Horatio had the three collect evidence under his watchful eye and he was proud at the work they were doing. He hoped that this would continue, and went to check on the other members off his team.

Eric swam carefully under the water. He could see something shimmering under the light a few feet away. He carefully went closer to the ground not wanting his flippers to get caught on the drain. He carefully kneeled down and picked up the object and examined it. It was a sliver bullet and only bullet girl would be able to figure it out.

Alexx surveyed the man in the lifeguard chair. He appeared in his late twenties and had the looks of a movie star. Blonde hair with a shaggy look, green eyes that stared into space, and of course a string of bruises around his chin and throat. She took her hand and closed his eyelids. Her thoughts drifted and her movements became mechanical. She only became aware of what was happening when Horatio was calling her name softly.

"Sorry Hun, I was thinking. What did you need?" asked Alexx, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Are you okay Alexx, you spaced on me there. I was asking if you can give me a rough estimate on time of death?" asked Horatio glancing up at the natural beauty.

"Sorry I was thinking. I would say from the liver temp. they have been here about 2 hours. Not long. Anything else Horatio?" asked Alexx, climbing down the ladder to land next to her mentor. They stood beside each other, looking at the scene with detailed eyes, capturing every aspect.

Victoria kneeled by the edge of the ladder coming out of the pool. With detailed eyes, she took the tweezers and reached down to the top footstep. Bringing it to eye level, the piece of black cloth was tiny. She smirked victoriously, knowing she one step ahead of the other two interns and nothing could stop her now.

Nathan stood in the locker room, snapping pictures of everything; evidence or not. He bent down to look underneath the bench that was low to the ground, and seeing a small transparent package, took a photo of it; labelled it and put it in the bag. Kathryn was just on the other side of lockers fingerprinting every lock she came upon, and labelling the number prints. She looked at the number on the locker '191'. She turned her gaze towards the lockers that stretched to the other side of the locker room. She smacked her head against her latex covered hand.

"There's got to be at least 400 more lockers here," she said to herself. She took the soft brush and lightly swirled it around in the non-magnetic finger print powder. She returned to her never-ending job.

"Hey Nat, are you almost finished on your side?" she asked, her voice drifting over the lockers.

"Yeah, give me five more minutes. What do you need anyway?" he questioned back. His fingers were placing a marker down by a gold chain near a drain.

"Well, I need some help with the lockers. And then possibly a good shot of something and a good night of clubbing. That or some strong dark coffee," she replied back laughing. Nathan joined in with her, but what came as a surprise was the deep chuckle that came from the entrance of the showers.

Kathryn arched her neck backwards, almost falling over to see who stood in the doorway. Horatio stood leaning against the tiled wall, hands crossed over his chest; smirk on his tanned face.

"I don't think I can get you a shot of something; but I am relatively sure that I can get you a large coffee from the coffee shop across the street once you are done. My treat. Your welcome to come to Nathan," offered Horatio, pushing himself away from the wall and walking gingerly through the locker room, making sure that he didn't disturb anything. He also looked around, his memory going full throttle to take in every detail.

He was extremely pleased to see that the two interns on their own were doing an outstanding job. Horatio had decided to come check up on them, only to hear Kathryn and Nathan laughing about going clubbing. He had checked his watch and he was stunned that no one from his team had gone back to head quarters, except for Alexx. He had requested full autopsy reports on both victims.

Waiting for another ten minutes, Horatio noted that they were only a fraction done the lockers. Hopping to speed up the process, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and set to work colleting prints. In no time at all the three of them had finished the row of lockers and were making there way to the stands along the one side of the pool. He could see Eric and Calleigh waiting for him; he looked around the pool, trying to find the last part of his little intern round up.

"Hey H, Victoria left about 3 mins ago. Said something about meeting up with an old friend," called Eric lying down on one of the benches, made of solid wood. Calleigh let out a yawn and closed her eyes, letting her head drop down towards her chest. She jerked up and shook her head.

"I'm up," Calleigh mumbled before closing her eye's again.

Nathan started to snicker, when Calleigh spoke up from her position against the wall, "Nat, I may be half asleep but I can still pull a gun faster than you could any day."

Horatio, Eric and Kathryn all snorted and Horatio spoke up, "Come on bullet girl, I see a large chai tea with a good helping of Honey dust in your not so distant future."

This caused Calleigh to perk up and get everyone else roused up, wanting that large Chai tea. They exited the high school, dropping off all their evidence with the police officer, telling him direct instructions on how to handle the evidence, they watched to make sure that the officer got out of the parking lot first before continuing their expedition to the fine place that was called Second Cup.

The door chimed as Horatio held it open for the rest of his friends. They looked around the modern coffee house. It was decorated with a handful of leather chairs, three or four leather loveseats and bar stools all along the outer edge of the shop. In the middle on a raised platform was the coffee bar.

Horatio turned to face the others, "What are you guys ordering, it will be my treat," he asked taking in the orders from the interns, he already knew what Eric and Calleigh wanted. He should at least know, how long he worked with them, he could not even remember.

"I'll take a large frozen hot chocolate with whipped cream and Nathan will take a regular mocha. Do you need any help carrying it or are you fine on your own?" asked Kathryn stepping to the side of Horatio.

"I should be fine. Go and sit with the others, I'll be there in a few," and with that Horatio ordered the drinks while Kathryn and Nathan went to sit with the others.

Calleigh had found an area with 3 chairs and one couch. She, and Eric had grabbed the plush leather chairs, which stood beside the fake fireplace. Nathan, reaching the area before Kathryn, hopped into the chair, instantly feeling the pressure off his feet.

By the time Kathryn reached the area, Horatio right behind her with the drinks, the only place left was the couch. Giving Horatio a hand pacing the drinks out, they finally sat down into a comfortable silence. Eric broke that silence.

"So for your first day on the job, how did it go?" he asked the interns.

"It was good. Not the most exciting thing to do in the world, but I like it. How about you Kat?" Nathan replied looking over to the sleeping blonde. He only started to snicker at the sight. Kathryn; drink forgotten, had her head against the back of the couch, mouth slightly parted and eyes closed.

"Well that gives us our answer. We seem to be too boring," chuckled Horatio, even though he felt the same way. He looked up from his drink to catch Calleigh staring at him with a look of interest on her face. She simply gave him a soft smile and went back to her drink.

They sat around for about another 45 mins, before the headed back to headquarters. Horatio leaned over and shook the blondes shoulders. Her head snapped up and her eyes went wide.

"I didn't do it," she said quickly, not remembering where she was. This caused the others to laugh.

"Didn't do what?" asked Eric from his position, standing behind the couch.

Kathryn gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about look' before realising that she had fallen asleep. Before anyone could continue the making fun of the blonde intern, a beeping sound came from the side of the hips.

"It's mine," said Horatio looking down at his beeper. "Someone just walked into the station confessing the crime."

"Well, lets not keep them waiting," smirked Calleigh as she walked towards the Hummer in the parking lot. The others followed.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update more often. K


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated any of my stories. I promise you all my stories are going to be updated at least once over Christmas holidays. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I like reviews and they keep me writing. So here it is, the next chapter to calling all murders.

Horatio massaged his temples slowly. His elbows were holding his upper half up against his desk. It had been two weeks since the latest break in the case and nothing could be found. He was sure something was missing and time was drawing closer for the case. And to top it all off the interns were starting to grab at each other. Earlier that day he had walked into his coffee room, just wanting a small cup of coffee with a bit of cream, and he walks in on Victoria tearing into Kathryn.

Earlier that Day

Horatio leaned into the door of the coffee room, taking in the dramatic play that was going on inside. He pressed his ear up against the small window. Thank God everyone else was out on the field.

"…. I can not believe you! Your throwing yourself at him. Do you know how disgusting that is? You know what I think your trying to get one up on me. Why would you do that to me? I know you're a slut but this is lower then low," Victoria paused her rant to raise her hand to slap Kathryn. Horatio could see the muscles contort in Kathryn's cheek and something in him kicked in.

He banged on the door while opening it, seeing Victoria's hand fly down to its side. Horatio's deep blue eyes gazed towards Victoria, moving into a slight glare. They stared at each other for a few seconds until, Victoria backed down. Kathryn stood, leaning against the counter her arms crossed over her green silk blouse.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I ladies?" questioned Horatio, looking at Kathryn, her eyes lowered to the floor.

"No sir," snappily replied Victoria. She tugged on her black turtle neck and pulled at the sleeves. She pretended to dust invisible dust off her pants and without saying another word, walked out of the coffee room, nose held high in the air. The door closed with a small hiss behind her. Horatio stepped in front of Kathryn, his arms reached out and touched her shoulders lightly. He dropped his head so he was staring right into her eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem off today" Horatio's low voice sent bumps up Kathryn's arms. She meekly nodded her head and went to pull away. Horatio's hands stayed firm on her shoulders, now rubbing them gently.

"You know what? Take the rest of the day off. I don't want one of me best girls getting sick on me. I will drop by your house later one and check in on you. Understood?" his voice being stern, his blue eyes never ending.

Kathryn started to protest, and was met with a stern glare. Shaking her head in defeat she nodded and gave a small smirk.

"Fine you win. I'm going home. I'll see you tonight," she replied softly. She ducked under Horatio's arms, walked quietly over to the door and opened it. Horatio leaned against the fridge and gave a small smirk. Kathryn gave one look back, a smile graced her face and she slipped out the door.

**End Flashback**

Horatio had sent the blonde intern home two hours ago. Since then, Calleigh had come back bringing forth a new piece of evidence, a small segment of DNA and that led to a new suspect. They were just about to bring in the suspect. Calleigh was taking Nathan along with her to do the interrogation; he would need to try it sometimes. They were supposed to meet with him before they left for the day. Horatio checked the clock again. It was close to the time he usually left. He started to pack up his files, and paper work and locked them securely in his filing cabinet.

A knock came from the door, and Horatio looked to see a beaming Calleigh coming in.

"You know something don't you?" asked Horatio tilting his head, and leaning on his desk.

"You bet handsome. In my hand, I have one confession from the suspect Domi Retro. You would not believe how good Nathan did in there. He did all the talking. After he is done his internship you should hire him," grinned Calleigh walking towards Horatio. She fell into the chair opposite his and stared up at him. Horatio smirked back and leaned into his chair.

"What are you doing after work Calleigh?" asked Horatio, staring at Calleigh, smirking deviously.

"Nothing why?" replied Calleigh raising a fine plucked eyebrow.

"I have to take dinner over to Kathryn's house. Are you willing to accompany me? I'm going to eat over there and I am sure Kat would not mind," stated Horatio, giving a puppy look to the blonde in front of him.

Calleigh's smile dissolved at the thought of the young intern. She really did like her, it was just, Calleigh didn't know but something about the young blonde made her seethe with jealousy. She looked at Horatio and knew she could not say no and just gave a little nod and a sweet smile.

Horatio beamed and got up from his plush chair. He strode over to Calleigh, holding his hand out for her to take it. She grasped it and was pulled up. They walked towards the door and Horatio held it open for her. She smiled at him.

"I'll meet you by the hummer alright," commented Horatio as he walked towards the parking lot. Calleigh nodded and walked towards the locker room. She peaked around the corner and made sure no one was there. She then proceeded to kick her locker. She kicked it roughly three times and then took a deep breath. She looked into the mirror, smoothed down her hair and reapplied her lip-gloss.

Horatio waited, leaning against the hummer. The Miami sun was starting to set and traffic would be picking up soon. Horatio hummed a slow tune and let his eyes close behind his sun glasses. His black pants rustled with the slight breeze and the warm air did nothing for his silk green shirt.

"What are you humming handsome?" asked Calleigh, popping up beside Horatio. He didn't seem surprised.

"Save the best for last. One of my favourite songs at the moment. Nice and calm," he finished, opening the door of the hummer for Calleigh.

Changing the subject, Calleigh glanced at Horatio as he hopped into the drivers seat. The hummer started with a quiet hum as Calleigh spoke up.

"What kind of food are you going to grab Kathryn?" she questioned gazing out upon the forming thunder clouds.

"Probably Chinese, she really likes the ginger beef," replied Horatio, not thinking about it, just following the road. They sat in a comfortable silence, Horatio watching the traffic the did not know how to drive. Calleigh continued to stare out the window. The thunder clouds were not starting to blacken the sky and lightning could be seen. Calleigh listened to the rumbling as it slowly put her to a sleep.

Horatio pulled up to a small Chinese restaurant that he and Kathryn had gone to a few nights ago. He looked over at Calleigh and a smile formed on his face. Her hair was falling in her face as she slept, her arm holding her head up. He slipped his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders, and she snuggled into it almost immediately.

He slipped out of the hummer and locked the doors behind him. It was just a few minutes before he returned, caring a carton of rice and ginger beef. He unlocked the door and was unsurprised to still see Calleigh asleep. He started the hummer, placing the food in the back seat and drove onto the main road.

It took almost 20 minutes before Horatio pulled up to a small house. A white picket fence surrounded a house with green and white trim. Two large bay windows sat on either sides of the door. The thunderstorm was now in full progress, the rain coming down in sheets, lighting blew the sky apart.

Horatio lightly tapped Calleigh's shoulder, "Wake up Cal, were here," he whispered slightly.

"I'm up handsome. Let me just get the sand out of my eyes," yawned Calleigh, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She let out a low lazy grin and blinked a few times. She glanced at the house in front of her and took a breath. She would not let her jealousy get in the way here.

Horatio and Calleigh bolted from the safety of the hummer to the front entrance covered by an awning. Horatio could see flowers being beaten by the brutal winds. He knocked on the door, and was answered only a few moments later. Kathryn stood in a pair of black jeans and a red turtle neck. She ushered them in and took their jackets.

Tonight they dined out on Chinese not as colleagues but as friends. They sat for hours telling stories around the table, laughing at one another and pulling the bonds of friendship closer. The thunder raged on outside, and the power flickered for a few moments, but it was only just power. Candles were lit so that in case it did go out. They sat and talked into the late night.

Okay dudes how was that? REVIEW!

Say it with me now REVIEW!


End file.
